1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a respiratory face mask. More specifically, the present invention relates to a plurality of respiratory face masks that are mounted on a carrier material and dispensed from a wound continuous roll of carrier material.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Various types of filtering face-piece respirators and masks are designed to protect the wearer from inhaling harmful particulates and dust. An air purifying respirator is a particular type facial mask that is specifically designed to filter contaminants out of the air as it flows through filter media of the mask. (This differs from, for example, a surgical mask, which is designed to block the flow of fluids between a health professional and a patient, but which provides negligible filtration of the passage of air through the surgical mask itself.)
There is a continuing need to increase prevention of the spread of disease caused by infected airborne droplets and aerosols, particularly in healthcare and clinical environments. The Center for Disease Control and Prevention has stated its concern about extending respiratory protection to patients, visitors, and other persons in the healthcare setting, in addition to healthcare workers. For example, in order to prevent transmission of communicable respiratory diseases like influenza, the CDC suggests the use of respirator masks rated N95, N99, or N100 (per U.S. standards, the “N” number rating means that the mask will stop that percentage of particles 0.3 microns or larger in size, thus N95 is rated to stop 95% of particles 0.3 microns or larger).
Prior art tight-fitting face—piece respirator masks for health environments generally fall into two categories. The first is a flexible mask, which includes an expandable air permeable filter with one or more straps that the user secures around the head and neck. These types of masks are typically individually available in a polyethylene container.
The other category of respirator masks is a semi-rigid air permeable filter material that is preformed into a cup shape with one or more straps that secure the cup over the mouth and nose of the wearer. Due to the preformed semi-rigid shape, there is little option for customization of the fit of the mask to the wearer. The mask may thus have a particular N rating based on its material, but in practice the effective N rating can be substantially lower due to a poor fit over the face of the wearer. The preformed semi-rigid shape also requires that these types of masks be formed individually and packaged in a nesting format, which is a cumbersome manufacturing process.
The current state of the art lacks a type of tight-fitting face-piece respirator mask that is easily customizable to the face of the user and can be packaged, transported and dispensed in a expeditious and low cost manner.